Zenko
Phylum Hominbesti, family Vulpes Habitat: cities, towns, villages, varied Disposition: benevolent, whimsical, wise, loving Diet: Spiritus, human foodstuffs, aburage, tofu Description A mamonme of the family Vulpes. While born with one tail, as they grow stronger and more experienced they acquire more. In the distant past, the continent of Zipangu was inhabited by curious obake which resembled foxes and were known by the term “kitsune”. These beings could be further discerned into two distinct species, one being that of the zenko, benevolent foxes who while responsible for friendly mischief at times were wise and lived in harmony with the human inhabitants of the land. The latter were known as the hulijing. Unlike zenko, hulijing were cunning schemers who were frequently involved in crimes and other cruel activities. Both species were capable of transforming into humans and casting illusions upon those who crossed their path, which zenko frequently used to find a human husband and bring about a union in the form of marriage. The marriages usually ended in tragedy upon the discovery of their wife's deceit. This would devastate the obake who would often pin their dreams for the future on said couplings. When Seretique vi Alloriel finally brought about the Grand Changing, zenko wholeheartedly threw their support behind the young demon lord in the hopes that they could escape their ruinous fate, and for a time after it seemed to have worked. Zenko now had their beautiful forms and did not need to use illusions to create them. They quickly integrated into the society of Zipangu and soon became allies of the tsuki no usako, oft lending their impressive wisdom to the Court of the Moon. It soon became apparent however that something was wrong. Their husbands slowly began to change, they became a being different from the humans they had fallen in love with. While much of their personality remained the same, they became something of a cruel mockery of their former selves, the quantity of spiritus released increased significantly, however the quality was far inferior. Using the resources of the Court of the Moon and working closely with the Demon Kingdoms the zenko tried for the length of Seretique's term, to find a solution to the negative side effects of demon energy. Zenko as mentioned above are mamonme members of the family vulpes. They typically have hair ranging from a citrine orange, to a mocca brown. While their vulpine legs are usually covered in the same colour fur as their hair, their paws are always a mocca brown to charcoal black hue. What's more, zenko are in possession of a luxurious tail, the fur of this appendage is bi-coloured with the length matching her hair colour and the tip featuring fur of a snowy white. They are known to gain more tails as they become more experienced and knowledgable, with the final number of tails capped off at nine. A nine tailed zenko is said to be incredibly powerful and enlightened. At this point their hair and fur may change to a snow white. These mamonme typically dress in a full length kimono decorated with a pattern which more often than not features rice. We must mention however that the rice grains are typically represented by stars. These mamonme also wear a hairpin named as a “kanzashi” in the local language. The kanzashi typically features stars as with their “obidome” a knotted cord which holds a special sash referred to as an “obi” in place. These mamonme are known to be very wise, if sometimes a bit teasy and mischevious. Much like kaaiman they are capable of creating and manipulating illusions. These illusions however pale in comparison to that of a kaaiman and it is not uncommon for a zenko to be caught out by having her tail slip out and be noticed. Regardless, zenko are usually highly respected for their patient, benevolent personality. They are usually accepting of most and will only act against those who disturb the peace in dire ways. They are known to hunt down and capture hulijing who have committed serious crimes and will often work side by side with tsuki no usako hawkeyes. Zenko as aforementioned wear a lot of insignia referring to rice. This is due to their connection to a Zipanguese deity of rice named Inari. They are often seen as messengers of this god and may protect shrines and temples related to said deity. Those who protect his shrines are far more likely to feature white hair and have a more serious view regarding the enforcement of justice. They are also connected to the stars as evidenced by their love of stars and their jewel known as the “hoshi no tama” or “jewel of the stars”. This is due to their connection to a powerful goddess known as Shinko-bosatsu “the Star fox queen-Bodhisattva”. This powerful goddess has been known to be invoked when a new emperor or empress takes the throne in Zipangu. With regards to carnal behaviour, zenko are a rather calm and placid type of mamonme. They are said to have an especially appealing and cute voice during these activities. It is also well known that while many zenko may be monogamous, some zenko are known to form communal dens, typically around an onsen(hot spring), near a beautiful beach or in the forest or mountains. These dens are usually built by contracting humans to build something of a small dormitory style of dwelling named a “ryo” in said region. The zenko dwelling here will then share a partner amongst themselves. Zenko as mentioned before love the stars and as such, many take on the occupation of fortune telling. Using their hoshi no tama they oft attempt to discern the future using signs in the heavens. We must mention that zenko have much skill with the supernatural and as a result their viewings are usually quite accurate. They are as aforementioned well known for being calm and wise and as such oft become judges and advisers. They may also operate as bodyguards for those who require it. All in all, life with a zenko is said to be calm, yet with a lot of humour interspersed between. Sometimes depending on the profession, life may get somewhat difficult, but setting that aside life with one of these mamonme is very rewarding. Category:Mamonme